


Stars are cold and ever hanging

by Ovmadns



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovmadns/pseuds/Ovmadns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr drabble prompt:Spoiler for 599 Obito's thoughts on Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are cold and ever hanging

**Author's Note:**

> i hate kishimoto- i really do- he owns his ilk

Obito looked down on the dirt clinging to his sandals- like sand that stuck between his toes after wading by beaches or dunes in the land of wind.

Not that he really paid attention to it- just idle annoyances that weren’t forgotten, familiar even. During his years controlling the mizukage- dealling with kisama, and akatsuki he crossed oceans, mountains and lands a plenty. Interdimensional travel, while convenient was not practical chakra wise.

Besides, he preferred the star sprinkled sky to Kamui’s emptiness, it was where the moon was in-sight; a darkness with texture, movement and sound.

Where shinobi and civilian alike drew reprieve, and everyone dreamed.

He wondered sometimes what Rin would have seen if she still slumberd above earth.

Would she have been jaded and worn, tired of blood from comrades on her fingers? Would she have been exhausted but content, whiling away her time, celebrating the small and big joys of life with her fellow teammates? Would she have tucked sons and daughters to bed with colourful stories, if they pleaded with her?

Would she have slept fitfully from nightmares of near deaths and precious ones lost?

It was during those bits where reality irked him the most.  
Dirt is dirt, sand is sand, stars are cold and ever hanging, and what ifs are never real.  
“…At least- not untill you make them.”  
 _And you can’t do that till the whole world’s asleep._

**Author's Note:**

> not a particular rin/obito shipper- but it seems rins death is just another straw on the haystack of reasons obito/tobi was motivated by to become a villian. In a way- letting everyone in the whole world die in the midst of dreaming all the things they ever wanted, its the kinder and less painful of methods to end the world. 
> 
> But as Henry Miller observed:  
>  __"The man who is forever disturbed about the condition of humanity either has no problems of his own or has refused to face them." __  
> 


End file.
